


Spread Open

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Begging, Beta!Throk, Fisting, M/M, Omega!C.G., Orgasm Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: C.G, really loves Throk’s hand inside him.





	Spread Open

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been on an omega Claw Guy kick lately, so here you go.
> 
> Originally, written on my tumblr sinfultrails,

There’s a lot of things he likes about his mate’s hands. 

They were quick. Efficient. Fast. Perfect for the duties he performs on the command deck with the others.

Sometimes he could just stand and watch them work all day. Imagining those very same nimble, graceful fingers inside him….filling him…

There were times the idea of it made him get wet standing right there with his fellows…

“Mmmm…! Please….! Throoook….!”

And then times like this when his fantasy came to life.

There he was: on his front, using his prosthetics to spread himself open for the other. He whimpered needily as he pushed his hips down with a sob on to the other’s fist sliding in and out of his clenching, needy slit.

He bucked his hips down trying to make Throk push it in further as he twitches around him with a soft cry.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk….I’m not sure you want it, C.G.” he shifted his fist deep inside the other, purring at how it disappears in the pretty gaping hole.

C.G. moaned as his legs trembled as a choked noise escapes him.

Oh stars….oh stars it rubbed at all the right places inside him….! 

“Tell me….how bad do you want to cum? For me to make your slutty slit spasm and clench? Hmmmm?”

He made a choked sound as he started riding the fist a bit with a whimper, ““Please…please Throk….I want it so bad…..!”

“Mhm…?” He moved his fist around lazily, as he leaned his head on his hand and watched how those beautiful thighs shake.

C.G. moaned and clawed at the bed with his legs trembling as tears slide from his eyes “Oh….Stars….please….! Oh please please please Throk please…! I want to cuuuuum….!”

Throk licked his lips and hummed with his yellow eyes watching the slick dripping down his legs and on to the bed. He slowly used his free hand to stroke over his ass affectionately as he watched him riding his fist…

“Throooooook….!”

“Hmmmm….No.”

He almost shrieked with frustration when the fist pulls out of him. He sobbed as his gaping slit twitches with need at being denied. He laid on the bed with a whimper as his legs shook after his knees gave out.

“Y-you s-s-son of a—-!”

“Ah ah ah, you want it back in?” Throk rubbed over the needy folds, and smirked at the needy whine he gets, “Come on now….if you beg me more like I want I’ll be so good and merciful…”

C.G, groaned, eyes rolling back as he found down into the palm of his lover’s hand.

“Please Throk…please please fist me….”

“Hmmm. Better. Much better.”

He moans in relief when he felt his hand slip back inside him slowly.

_Stars please if I must die let it be like this_ ….


End file.
